Benutzer Diskussion:Zaibatsu/Archiv 2008
Untergeordnete Seite auf Benutzerseite Hallo. In der Wikipedia kann man einen Link auf seiner Benutzerseite kreiren, die den User bei Anklicken auf einer Unterseite führt. Ich würde nämlich gerne ein Archiv erschaffen, damit meine Seite nicht so lang wird. Wenn ich zum Beispiel 250 Seiten bearbeitet und aufgeschrieben habe, möchte ich nur die letzten 50 anzeigen und die anderen 200 in ein Archiv verschieben, dass man durch Anklicken des Links erreichen kann. Geht das und wenn ja, wie? Liebe Grüße und Bitte um Antwort auf meine Diskussionsseite, Montesilvano 22:46, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, hat sich schon erledigt ;) schade, dass ich nach knapp 1 Woche immer noch keine Antwort erhalten habe. --Montesilvano 16:22, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, sorry. Ich weiß, dass ich den Beitrag gelesen habe, aber ich scheine vergessen zu haben, darauf zu antworten (ich hätte eh keine Lösung für das Problem parat gehabt). Kommt hoffentlich nicht wieder vor! Zaibatsu 21:45, 12. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach, ist nicht schlimm :) so habe ich mir selbst geholfen. Außerdem habe ich meine Benutzerseite mal gesäubert, ein Archiv angelegt und Daten aktualisiert. Bald werde ich ausrechnen können, wann unsere spanische Schwester unsere englische überholt haben wird. Liebe Grüße, --Montesilvano 00:31, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe Dar du ein Admin bist, wende ich mich mal an dich: Eine zweite Person hat meine Benutzerseite unerlaubt bearbeitet, kann man das rückgänig machen/ herrausfinden wer das war? So macht das hier kein Spaß! Ich binnns 13:37, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab's repariert, wenn du gestattest. Wer das war, kann ich dir sagen: Ein anonymer Benutzer. Ein typischer Fall von Vandalismus. Zaibatsu 13:40, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! Danke Jo. Danke. Hab mich auch schon eingewöhnt. Nur mit dem Freischalten der E-Mail-Adresse hatte ich Probleme, da der Link nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Aber ich habe es schnell hin bekommen. :Das ist gut. Vergiss das Unterschreiben bitte nicht (~~~~). Zaibatsu 15:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ein kleines Problem Hallo Zaibatsu, Mir ist ein kleines Problem aufgefallen. Ich wende mich mal an dich. Ist dir auch aufgefallen, dass die Uhr von Grand Theft Auto Wiki falsch läuft? Man sieht es, wenn man etwas bearbeitet und danach unter "Letzte Aktivität" nachschaut. Man merkt, dass die Zeit ca. zwei Stunden zurück geht. Ich wollte nur auf diesen kleinen Fehler hinweisen. Mr. Vice 15:54, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, du hast Recht. Das liegt an der Zeitzonen-Einstellung UTC, der "C'oordinated '''U'niversal 'T'ime" (koordinierte Weltzeit). Um mehr darüber zu erfahren, klicke hier. Noch frohes Schaffen! Zaibatsu 18:49, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Spam-Arlarm! in: # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # Barbara Schternvart # Miles O'Donovan # Liberty City (III & LCS) # Ballas‎ # Sean Johnson # Frank Tenpenny‎ # Russische Mafia von IP:62.178.143.254 Ich binnns 17:05, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) weiß nicht wie/ob er es rückganig machen kann! Hab alles rückgängig gemacht. ;) Frechtheit sowas. Der hat die ganze Zeit über eine Page namens GTA Austria oder so geworben. Homie 18:43, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Danke, Ich binnns. Homie hat den Spam netterweise wieder rückgängig gemacht. Ich werde die IP sperren. Zaibatsu 18:47, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Guck dir bitte mal den SWAT-Transporter (SA) Artikel an. Da wurde dran rumgefuscht. Können eigentlich nur Admins alte Versionen wiederherstellen? Ich binnns 12:38, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Alte Versionen wiederherstellen kann jeder, vermutlich sogar 'Gäste'. Zaibatsu 21:11, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank Danke für den Willkommens-Gruß. Ich kenne mich schon sehr gut mit verschiedenen Wikis aus, habe schon bzw. arbeite immer noch an vielen Wikis und führe ein eigenes. Die Regeln habe ich mir auch durch gelesen und ich denke ich werde sie alle beachten! JamesHammerbro 21:34, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hilfegesuch auf Avatars Disku # Nun, darf man eigentlich schon, ist aber nicht sehr gut, wenn ein Benutzername den auch jemand anders wollen könnte, schon als Zweitaccount vergeben ist. # Nein, denn diese Vorlage ist in allen gaming Wikis gleichermaßen eingefügt, und standartisiert. Man könnte sie generell ändern, ja, aber der ersteller hat sich dabei sicher gedacht, dass ein kleiner Abstand sinnvoll wäre. # Nein, denn die gallery-Funktion nimmt keine weiteren Befehle mehr an, selbst wenn die größe nachträglich bestimmt wird. Ich kann sie dir auch gerne ohne die gallery-Funktion anpassen, so dass es richtig rauskommen müsste. Gruß, Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:30, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Erst einmal: Herzlichen Dank für die Antwort! :Zum Thema Galerie: Wenn du die Galerie anpassen würdest, wäre echt toll. Wenn ich dann sehe, wie es geht, baue ich sie entsprechend auf anderen Seiten ein. Zaibatsu 17:44, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Entschuldige meine "Nicht-Reaktion". MtaÄ's Antworten ist aber nicht viel hinzuzufügen. Das Problem mit dem Abstand schaue ich mir gleich noch mal an - vielleicht bekommen wir da mit einer CSS-Änderung noch etwas Platz weg. Das Problem bei der Gallery besteht darin, dass sie alle Bilder auf eine Standard-Größe resized. Bei größeren Bildern ist das in der Regel kein Problem - bei kleineren Bildern führt es zu der von die angesprochenen Verpixelung. Da kann man "automatisch" leider auch nichts dran machen. Eine (aufwendigere) händische Anpassung sähe zum Beispiel so aus, dass man a) entweder größere Vorlagenbilder verwendet oder wenn diese nicht vorhanden sind b) die Vorlagenbilder in einem Grafikprogramm aufplustert und nachbearbeitet und dann diese neuen Bilder verwendet. --Avatar 09:35, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut, ich werde die Gallerie anpassen, verzeih mir meine späte Reaktion, ich hab vergessen, die seite zum Beobachten einzutragen... Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:28, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Siehe hier: Vorlage:Immobilie. Den width-Wert einfach anpassen, wenn er über die ganze Seite gehen soll, schreibe width="100%;" Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:33, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Gute Lösung! Damit zwingst du alle Bilder kleiner darzustellen - das ist ein Problem, wenn große und kleine Bilder gemischt in der Gallery sind, aber für diesen Zweck ist das eine prima Idee. --Avatar 09:37, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Herzlichen Dank euch beiden für eure Hilfe, die Galerie – wie sie jetzt ist –, ist eine gute Lösung. Zaibatsu 12:48, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Das freut mich. Wenn du mal wieder so eine Frage hast, kannst du sie mir auch gerne stellen ;) Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 21:54, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Alles klar, danke für das Angebot =) Zaibatsu 21:56, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Also dann, nur hab ich noch eine Disku erstellt, schau mal rein. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 21:58, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe den Abstand des Gaming-Footer verringert. Sollte jetzt besser aussehen. --Avatar 07:35, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke schön, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast. Es sieht jetzt viel besser aus! Zaibatsu 13:33, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Prima. Wenn dir/euch sonst noch etwas einfällt, wo wir weiterhelfen können, meld' dich einfach. --Avatar 13:38, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Alles klar, danke! Zaibatsu 15:21, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Bilder entschuldigung Zaibatsu kannst du mir sagen wie ich bilder hochlade,und auf die seite reintu? Goldust :Du hast das schon ganz richtig gemacht, Goldust. Zaibatsu 23:22, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gta psp player 13:33, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC)Hey kannst du mir sagen wie ich einen seperaten Artikel für die MISSION "payback" mach von GTA IV, da er immer auf den GTA Klon verlinkt thx :Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe mich darum gekümmert, siehe Payback. Zaibatsu 13:40, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Verlinken Gibt es eine Möglichkeit direkt auf eine andere Seite zu Verlinken und eine Seite zu Überspringen??? Auf anderen Seiten die das Wikia gerüst benutzen funktioniert es mit: #redirect [[ Titel ]] --Richy Sabre 19:47, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das funktioniert im GTA Wiki genauso, wie du es ja auch schon richtig gemacht hast :) Zaibatsu 20:08, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Admin hallo ich wollte dich mal fragen wie das mit dem adminposten klappt. habe schon eine mail geschickt. dauert das vielleicht ?Gta psp player 23:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Tut mir Leid, ich habe keine E-Mail erhalten. Zaibatsu 00:23, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wegen Helena Wankstein und dem Mähdrescher Es wäre nett, wenn du meine Frage im Helena Wankstein-Bereich beantworten würdest. ;) ErikDraven 15:48, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen es sieht einfach besser aus und es ist geordnet --Richy Sabre 21:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn es danach ginge, könnte man ja jeden Artikel in eine Tabelle umformen... Ich bin dagegen. Zaibatsu 21:11, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nunja nicht komplett jeden Artikel nur von Fahrzeugen und auch hier kann man ausnahmen machen.--Richy Sabre 12:40, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Moin Zaibatsu! Ich hab gestern die MTV Game Awarts 2008 gesehen und GTA IV hat abgreräumt: '''Game of the year (Preis für das Spiel des Jahres) :GTA IV (Gewonnen) Best supporting role (Preis für den besten Nebencharakter) :Brucie (Gewonnen) :Roman Bellic (Nominiert) When we were you (Preis für die beste Spielfigur) :Niko Bellic (Nominiert) You got the style (Preis für den besten Look) :GTA IV (Gewonnen) Quelle: http://www.mtvgameawards.de/voting.php Das könnte vieleicht wichtig für wichtig für die Artikel sein. Ich binnns 17:09, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, füge das ruhig in den GTA-IV-Artikel im Abschnitt „Auszeichnungen“ ein. Zaibatsu 19:14, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage Hay du ich habe 2 Artikel über die wohnungen geschrieben und habe unter die Artikel jeweils : Vorlage:Speicherhäuser IV : geschrieben damit es so eine übersicht gibt. aber dort steht immer nur Vorlage:Speicherhäuser GTA IV. was hab ich falsch gemacht ?Gta psp player Gta psp player 18:27, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich ab versucht eine vorlage zu erstellen kp geht iwie nicht -.- kannst du eine machen ?Gta psp player 12:28, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, klar. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir gestern nicht geantwortet habe. Zaibatsu 12:31, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt. Zaibatsu 12:36, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) albany hey zaibatsu, ich wollte dich fragen was du von der löschung dieses artikels halten würdest : Albany (IV) er beinhaltet eine info das der wagen "romans taxi" ist. das is eig nicht da der esperanto "romans taxi" ist und der albany als wagen gar nicht auftaucht. :Vor der Veröffentlichung von GTA IV war man der Auffassung, der Wagen, der in einem der Trailer zu sehen war, heiße „Albany“, da dies auf dem Kühlergrill stand. Was man zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war, dass in GTA IV jedes Auto einem Hersteller zugeordnet werden kann. Daher dieser Artikel. Ich werde ihn natürlich löschen. Danke für den Hinweis! Zaibatsu 18:53, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) LCPD etc trailer hay, du ich wollt mal fragen, es gab ja auch unter anderem werbespots vom LCPD etc. sollten diese eine erwähnung im artikel LCPD finden ? wenn ja hast du den inhalt ? thx :Was hältst du davon: Liberty City Police Department (IV)#Werbespot (2008). Zaibatsu 22:55, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::achso sry ich war mir nicht sicher ob das der trailer war :-) ok sry ^^ p.s. patch fpr gta IV pc version is raus : http://www.golem.de/0812/64117.html machs gut Gta psp player 22:58, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich weiß von dem Patch. Habe heute das erste Mal das Spiel spielen können. Zaibatsu 23:00, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) The Lost and Dammed hay zaibatsu hast du schon den offizeieln lost an dammed trailer gesehen ? sollen wir einen aritkel wieder so szenze für szene machen ? p.s: ich hab wieder aufgeholt steh über montesilviano *freu* :-) Gta psp player 16:52, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, den Trailer habe ich schon gesehen. Wenn du so eine „Szene für Szene“-Analyse schreiben willst, dann mach das ruhig. :Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Montesilvanos „Überholung“! Zaibatsu 16:58, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lost and Damned 2 hey zaibatsu ich komm bei der überstzung des amerikanisch artikels von "The Lost" nicht so klar. kannst du ihn viellecicht wen du kannst übersetzen: http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_Brotherhood danke Gta psp player 18:20, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wird in dem Artikel gespoilert? Zaibatsu 18:26, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::ja leider an einer stelle. aber ich glaube ich schaffs auch so .-)Gta psp player 18:59, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) Wenn aber am Ende noch Fragen offen bleiben, wende dich ruhig an mich. Zaibatsu 19:04, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) artikel hey zaibatsu, ich sehe das es eine reihe von artikel gibt die gar keinen sinn machen und die ich dich bitte zu löschen *Pistole (IV) (wir haben schon einen hauptartikel) *Granate (IV) (wir haben schon einen hauptartikel) thx. p.s. ich bin endllich zu zu den ersten 4 aufgestiegen :-) lgGta psp player 17:47, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Gta psp player, ich habe die entsprechenden Artikel gelöscht. Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum „Aufstieg“! Zaibatsu 18:10, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Radiosender Hallo, bin seit heute neu hier im Wiki und muss echt sagen, dass das Wiki echt sehr gelungen ist. Ich wollte Fragen ob ich noch etwas zu den Radiosendern von Vice City schreiben soll. Bei der Soundtrack Box sind nämlich kleine Beschreibungen der einzelnen Sender vorhanden, die Ich übersetzen und hier hereinschreiben könnte. Mfg Dominik :Hallo Dominik, herzlichen willkommen im deutschen Grand-Theft-Auto-Wiki! :Natürlich kannst du die Texte von der Soundtrack-Box übersetzen und in die jeweiligen Artikel einbauen. Meinst du solche Texte, wie sie hier, hier, hier, hier, hier, hier und hier zu finden sind? Zaibatsu 18:15, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja diese Texte meine Ich, nur noch die zu den jeweiligen Radiostationen habe ich noch nicht hier gesehen und deshalb übernehme Ich jetzt einfach mal diese Aufgabe und mach mich ans Übersetzen. Mfg --Dom46 18:24, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen. Viel Spaß dabei! Zaibatsu 18:37, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) credits hay, du siehst ich habe die credits von gta IV eingefügt. leider sind sie unformatiert und das is echt viel arbeit. bevor ich sie erledige wollte ich dich fragen ob du sie formatiert vorliegen hast ? lg und frohe weihnachten Gta psp player 15:48, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe sie leider nicht formatiert vorliegen. Und dir wünsche ich ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten! Zaibatsu 01:06, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ffffffff hey zaibatasu, ich weiß jetzt wovon dein artikel ist von er Mission Wrong is Right. ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du weißt ob es der komplette dialog ist ? weil er endet mit einem großen C, und vielleicht geht es weiter ?. naja lg Gta psp player 18:04, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Es ist der gesamte Text, der in der Mission angezeigt wird – Unformatiert und unverändert. Neben den Dialogen sind also auch noch die Anweisungen enthalten. Zaibatsu 19:02, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) achso ok danke :)Gta psp player 21:51, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) hey könnste vielleicht kurz on kommen ? thx lgGta psp player 23:19, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) sry wegen gestern mein i-net war plötzlich komplett weg und ich kam nicht mehr ins netzwerk rein. vlt haste heute nochma zeit. lg.Gta psp player 11:51, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich sehe das du gerade schreibst und homie auch. könnten wir die diskussion starten, weil du meintest ja es solle öffentlich sein. :) lg Gta psp player 18:57, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich schreibe ihn mal an. Zaibatsu 19:03, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin fast immer online. ;) ^^ Homie 19:07, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bzw. ich bin fast imemr da. Pool-Billiard hay zaibatsu, ich wollte ma fragen ob wir den Artikel --> Glücksspiel einzig und alleine für GTA SA lassen und GTA IV einen eigenen Artikel geben. weil Billiard verlinkt auf Glückspiel. also ich meine wir sollten es trennen denn man kann ja auch zum pool-biliard in IV speziell schreiben mit Preisen etc. p.s.: hab den Artikel PMP 600 (IV) ausgebaut :) lg.Gta psp player 23:07, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, lege einen eigenen Artikel für Poolbillard in GTA IV an. Zaibatsu 23:49, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::kannste kurz on kommn ich habe ne interessante idee. nur wen du kannst. lg Gta psp player Diskussion 16:02, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC)